The Perfect Mistake
by KatoShuuya
Summary: The cheerful Naruto Uzumaki loves Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga is dating Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is cheating Hinata with not just one, but two girls. The Hyuuga girl broke up with Sasuke. Hinata is in deep pain, but a certain blonde boy saves her from it. Is it really just a mistake or is it a perfect destiny in disguise? Only one way to find out...
1. Wishes and Jealousies

Hi** guys! This is Naru-sempai! I'm so sorry but Kato-chan is unavailable for today and for the following days...**

**Anyways, no need to be sad! I have a new story for you! On behalf of Kato-chan, please treat this story well...**

**The Disclaimer is here!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I am just a co-writer. The plot belongs to Kato Shuuya.**

**CHAPTER 1- Wishes and Jealousies**

****Naruto walked the dusty streets alone, not because it was a pastime of his,

but because he was really, really, really, really bored out of his mind. I mean, sure he had lots of friends,

and no, he was not the loner type of person, but this was another one of those days when everyone

but him was busy with everything.

Sakura was off doing stuff with Tsunade, and Sasuke...

was dating Hinata.

Naruto's dear, dear Hinata.

He shook off that feeling. Naruto felt that he should feel happy for Sasuke, not only because that

was what best friends do for each other and all, but...sometimes, it just pissed him off,

seeing Sasuke and Hinata acting all lovey-dovey in front of him.

Wait, was the great Naruto Uzumaki...

JEALOUS?

'No... no, no, no. I am NOT jealous!' Naruto thought, shaking off that feeling that came whenever he

imagined the idea of Sasuke and Hinata together. He sighed, thinking, 'Damn. I guess I should be

lucky I'm still close friends with Hinata...'

Lucky? Naruto should consider himself very, very blessed because Sasuke had let him get that close

to Hinata! Any other guy who'd tried so much as to just stand right beside Hinata would be beaten

into pulp by Sasuke almost immediately.

Naruto had willed himself not to think about Hinata and Sasuke. He tried to think about his life instead.

It was going great, not thinking about Sasuke and Hinata, but, like a wise person used to say, 'All good

things have come to an end...'

"Hey! Naruto! Over here!" a familiar voice rang out, and soon enough he was met with the sight of

Sasuke and Hinata, no doubt in a middle of a date or a romantic walk or something.

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted them with false cheeriness. He didn't expect to see

them there, much less see them _WAY_ into each other.

Hinata smiled "Hi Naruto! We saw you walking by and couldn't resist!" Naruto grinned, and

asked, "So, what are you doing here? Romantic walk?"

Sasuke laughed, and said, "No, no... Hinata needs to go home early, so I'm walking her home!"

Hinata nodded in agreement, and said, "Yeah, well... I'm so sorry we can't stay long..."

Sasuke smiled nervously, while he gently pulled Hinata away, saying, "We're really, really sorry Naruto!"

and ran off with Hinata.

"See you, Naru dear!" Hinata shouted over her shoulder.

_Naru dear._ She called him 'Naru dear.'

Naruto wonders if he should let it mean anything.

After they were long, long gone, Naruto sighed, and wondered, 'Oh Hinata... Why can't we be more than just friends?'

_"This was the very first page,_

_not where our storyline ends,_

_My thoughts will echo your name,_

_until I see you again,_

_These are the words I held back,_

_as I was leaving too soon,_

_'I was enchanted to meet you...'"_


	2. The Break-Up

**Hey, dear readers… Kato's back! Yes, I know, it's been SOOO long, but I've had to deal with a lot in life. Tests came up, so I had to prepare for that, and then there's also this amazing phenomenon we call Christmas, so yeahh.**

**Thanks ever so much for being nice to Naru-sempai, (I assumed you were, since he never came crying back to me, or anything… because if you haven't, I swear I will make it one of my goals to hunt you down and kill you.), and thanks ever so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews you gave the fic! I really do appreciate that!**

**Okay. I won't keep you waiting for long, so… I don't own Naruto, for he belongs to the genius we all know as **Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Hinata walked to Sasuke's house alone. Although countless boys have asked me to walk her there, she'd (politely) turned down all of them because she didn't want Sasuke to think she wanted to hang out with other guys.

And then… there's Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the thought of the blond ninja. And the truth was, she had a mad crush on Naruto, that she kept secret since she's dating Sasuke and all.

Although…. She might've started to regret that decision once she heard the conversation at Sasuke's house….

"Karin honey, please don't break up with me… I can change!" A man's voice said. Sasuke?

"If you really can change, then why don't you stop hanging out with Hinata?" A shrill voice, which Hinata now recognized as Karin's, demanded.

Sasuke made a scoffing sound, and said, "Karin, why are you so jealous of me and Hinata? She's just a friend of mine!"

"Oh, so I'm just a friend to you now?" Hinata suddenly couldn't take it anymore and cut in between their argument, "Tell me, then Sasuke, was I REALLY just a friend to you?"

Sasuke was about to answer to that with one of those famous lines that go "It's not what you think!" , when Karin cut him off, saying, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Sadly, Karin chose the wrong moment to mess with Hinata for she answered, "In case you haven't noticed, I'M his girlfriend, biatch."

Karin looked shocked, but didn't let it affect her as she said, "Excuse me, but I'M Sasuke's girlfriend." Hinata looked as if she could kill Karin then and there, (which she could, but that isn't the focus of the story now, is it?), when she said, "Are you listening? I said, I'M his-"

"STOP! You're BOTH my girlfriends!" Sasuke suddenly cried out, "I was dating both of you, okay? But everything… everything's okay now, right?"

Hinata and Karin both whirled at Sasuke. Karin proceeded to rant about everything was far from okay… as Hinata felt herself feeling so fooled….

Now, here's the part where you'll probably start thinking, 'Things couldn't possibly get worse!'. But it does. Fate is tricky that way, and right now, fate is just being _really _ironic for Sasuke. Doesn't help that the plot bunny don't like him either.

Just then, there was a commotion at the door as Sakura burst in, screaming, "I'm ready for our date, Sasuke honey!"

The whole room fell silent as another cat fell out of the bag. Poor cats. "Hi there, Sakura…. Meet my other girlfriends…. Hinata and Karin…" Sasuke smiled nervously at her, hoping to cushion the blow. It didn't.

Just when Sasuke thought he didn't have to let enough people know about this complicated romance, his older brother Tobi entered the room, "Hey, Sasuke! Nii-san wants to borrow your… uh oh."

Karin was already riled up by now, so another character to the mix, a masked one at that, managed to piss her off, "Really, Sasuke? Really? A MASKED GIRLFRIEND? You are such a fucking playboy!" Hinata and Sakura were glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"What are you getting at? I'm his brother, not his girlfriend! And it won't help either if you-" Tobi cut himself off, noticing the surprising amount of girls in the room, "Oh, no…. don't tell me… are all of these girls your girlfriends?"

Sasuke smiled really badly, as Tobi walked away, saying, "You really are like Papa Fugaku… shameless playboy…"

After Tobi left the room, the entire room filled with noise again. Sasuke tried to plead with Sakura and Karin, when Hinata decided that she's had enough.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke and said, "You know what, Sasuke? We are DONE!"

Sasuke looked at her, shocked. Even Sakura and Karin looked surprised.

Sasuke inched near her, ans tried to pull her into a hug, "Hinata… baby… you cannot be serious about-" Hinata whirled around and whacked Sasuke's hands away, "Don't you ever call me 'baby' again, you jerk! We're done! Finished!"

Sasuke looked at her pleadingly, but it didn't make Hinata change her mind, "If you want to keep dating Sakura, and that… that biatch, then have at it! But just remember this, Sasuke…. I am sorry I lovedyou… but I'm even sorrier you didn't love me back."

"But I did!" Sasuke cried, "I still do!"

Hinata turned to look at him and said, "If you do love me, then you can let me go." Sasuke tried to plead with her, "Hinata, if we could just pretend-"

"That's just it! We can't keep pretending!" Sasuke fell silent as Hinata went on, "Sasuke, you can't expect me to be just like those girls you can cheat on, and play with, and use, and ask me to pretend there's nothing wrong!"

Hinata started to walk away, as Sasuke cried, "Hinata… what happened to 'forever and always'?" Hinata turned around, "What happened to 'one and only'?"

And then? She walked away. From Sasuke. From everything.

As she walked farther and farther away… she noticed that the skies were turning gray as she remembered every moment she'd shared with Sasuke… and slowly the rain started to fall…

Along with the teardrops in her eyes…

Oh, I suck at break-up scenes. It's my first time writing about break-up, much less witnessed and/or gone through it myself, so I guess that explains it.

Anyways, leave this story a review and you'll do the writers a HUGE favor!

See ya next chapter, kiddos!


End file.
